The Cruise!
by itiswhatitis174
Summary: This story starts the morning after Nick and Jess's breakup it was inspired by the boat challenge and the fact we know they are going on a cruise in the finale this will AU of that. I do not own any of the characters this is just for fun. This is my very first attempt at fanfiction.. (so please be nice if you review lol) The story continues...
1. Chapter 1

(It had been 12 hours… 12 hours since they made what they both now realize was probably the worst decision of their lives.)

"Jess remembered saying I miss my friend, but why had she said it. Nick was her friend he always had been and always would be. It doesn't matter if they are a couple or not, but what's the point of loving someone if you can't be with them. Jess had retreated to Cece's to mend her broken heart. She wasn't sure how to come back from this. It had been her idea essentially to "call it" even though it broke her completely. Nick had agreed though! That meant he felt the same way or at least the same way she felt in the moment. That love was not enough. But Love IS enough. She loved Nick everything about him even though he got on her nerves occasionally with his moronic ideas."

"Nick sat alone in his room nursing a beer his eyes stained with tears. Had that really just happened did he just break up with Jess! The love of his life! He was so mad at himself it was his idea he had brought up breaking up. He thought at the time that he was kidding then it escalated. Why had he said he missed his friend Jess was his Friend she made him laugh they had a good time together. He knew though that Jess was serious when she'd agreed that they should break up. This heart break was worse than anything he'd ever felt before. Way worse than anything he'd ever felt over Caroline. How was he going to continue living in the same space with Jess if he couldn't have her. He had blown it with the love of his life. "

(Cece's Apartment)

Cece: Jess tell me what happened?

Jess: Well. I had asked Nick to build a toy for Sadies son's birthday party. I asked him two weeks ago! And he didn't do it! I was so mad.

Cece: Jess he's a Man! That's not really a unique Nick trait that he didn't do something you asked not saying it's ok, but a little bit expected.

Jess: Yeah I know, but you're right it doesn't excuse it. I can't trust him to do things I just wish he would grow up! I love him, but I can't put up with this for the rest of my life can I?

Cece: Well Jess it's not that I don't agree with you that Nick has some maturing to do. He does he definitely does, but I've never seen you as happy with someone as you've been with him I know he gets on your nerves sometimes, but I'm going to tell you a secret there is not a couple on the planet that does not at least on occasion get on each other's nerves. Besides look at how much Nick has grown since he's been with you. Don't give up on him yet you guys have both changed for the better in the last year!

Jess: You're right, You're right I love him. I love him so much it hurts.

Cece: Then what are you guys doing?

Jess: I don't know (she began to cry) I really think I've ruined it I just don't know how we come back from this If I can't be with Nick I don't think I can be around him can I stay here for awhile.

Cece: Sure sweetie, stay as long as you need.

(Meanwhile back at the loft)

Winston: :knocks on the door: Hey Nick you in there?

Nick: :wiping his eyes and trying to regain his composure: Yeah I'm here

Winston: :opens the door and comes in: Hey Nick what's going on? I saw Jess leave awhile ago she didn't say anything just took off where was she off to?

Nick: I have no idea.

Winston: what do you mean you have no idea she didn't tell you?

Nick: Um No Me and Jess had a big fight last night.

Winston: Ohh I see that explains the beer and the red eyes

Nick: :wipes his face again: What?... well it wasn't just any fight. We called it!

Winston: :shocked: WHAT? What do you mean you called it? You guys have been together for a year now! You don't just call it on a relationship like you two have. I'm jealous of your relationship with Jess you guys have something really special. what was so bad about your relationship?

Nick: well I didn't think anything, but Jess started to talk about our future and she had all these plans and I started to freak out and ramble on about living on mars and all this crazy stuff.

Winston: living on Mars? What?

Nick: I know, I know I sometimes get these crazy fantasies in my head I realize that rationally they "probably" aren't going to happen.

Winston: Probably?

Nick: well you know what I mean I don't like to limit myself…anyway I don't want to get into that. The point is she had every little detail of our life planned out. I don't live my life like that I'd rather take things as they come and deal with them when they arrive not worry about things that haven't happened yet.

Winston: But you know Jess is a planner she's always been that way. Shouldn't it work for you, you don't like to plan things she does let her make the plans and go with it.

Nick: Um no

Winston: you're pretty stubborn. How did this argument though lead to a complete break up?

Nick: We both realized that we don't like fighting with each other and we miss being friends.

Winston: I'm sorry What?

Nick: yeah we miss being friends so we decided to end our relationship.

Winston: :laughing: I'm sorry I really don't mean to laugh I really don't, but that is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. When were you and Jess ever "Just" friends.

Nick: what are you talking about we were just friends for 2 years before we started dating.

Winston: Yeah Ok (said sarcastically)

Nick: Come on man.

Winston: Seriously though you admitted to loving her since the moment she walked in the door!

Nick: Well yeah

Winston: You two have essentially acted like a couple since you met except it took you two awhile to realize that's what you were. I didn't say anything because I was afraid something like this would happen, but that was before I saw you two really together. Nick I have never seen you this happy…like ever.

Nick: :contemplating: I guess there is some truth to that., but What am I supposed to do?

Winston: First off go talk to her. Don't give up so easy!

Nick: (nicks mood lifted slightly) Thanks Man. Winston you always know what to say.

(Nick ran out of the apartment he was about to press the button for the elevator when the doors opened)

Nick: JESS! (he said with a hopeful smile)

(Jess ran to him and gave him an impassioned hug echoing the one she had given him the night before this time however neither one was willing to let go)

Jess: (loosening the hug, but still hanging on to his arms) Nick last year I told you I was All in. I meant it. I think we both lost sight of that for a minute.

Nick: I agree. Look Jess I'm really sorry I know I can be immature. I know we have things to work on, but I don't want to give up on this.

Jess: I don't either. . I'm going to try to lighten up a bit as well. It's occurred to me that we were stressed because of the situation. I mean we have 5 people living in this loft and we were thrown together in a tiny space before we were really ready for that.

Nick: Yeah I love you so much, but I do think we need some more personal space.

Jess: I think maybe we need to take a step back, but I don't want to take a step away from you. I want us to work on things together.

Nick: (stopping her with a kiss) Jess you just made my life. I never want to give up on this. I know we can work if we take the pressure off.

Jess: I think we should get away for awhile. We need to go and be away from everyone else. Go somewhere where we can really talk and figure things out… but not feel so pressured.

Nick: I agree like when we went to Mexico that was great.

Jess: Exactly except this time with a bit of a more serious vibe because I'm in this for the long haul and we need to hash things out.

Nick: I couldn't ask for anything more. Where do you want to go?

Jess: (with an awkward smile) A Cruise?

(To Be Continued…(maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

(It had now been two days since Nick and Jess' brief breakup. The morning after the "makeup" Jess had immediately got to work looking for a cruise for the two of them to take. Jess had always wanted to take a cruise and this felt like a good time to do that. She found one departing two days later heading out to the Hawaiian islands and leaving from LA. In very un Nick Like character Nick had agreed to pay since he still had some money left from his inheritance. He would do anything for Jess including this. Also since the brief break up Nick and Jess had literally become inseparable. Essentially going against what had initially torn them apart. They sat a little closer they couldn't stand next to each other without holding hands. It's as if they both knew how fragile their relationship could be and neither one was now willing to let go of the other. It's as if they feared if they did they would lose the other for good. This was exactly why this trip was needed they needed the fear of the future to go away they needed to really talk and reconnect as friends.)

:Morning of the Cruise back in the loft: Jess is standing in the doorway of their still shared room

Jess: Hey Nick you all packed and ready

Nick: (smiling at her) Yep I'm ready let's get going. (Nick grabs his bag and Jess' and they both walk out)

:Out in the living room Schmidt, Coach and Winston are all sitting on the couch:

Jess: Well we're off see you guys in 10 days!

Schmidt: I still don't know why you wouldn't let us all come too. I'm a hoot on cruises.

Nick: Schmidt we talked about this. This trip is for me and Jess not for the whole gang.

Schmidt: (looking incensed) Whatever bye see ya get out of here

(Nick and Jess Just looked at each other and rolled their eyes)

:Cruise Ship Nick and Jess' Room on the ship:

Jess: We're here! This is so nice (Jess couldn't contain her excitement) I can't believe we're on a cruise!

Nick: I know it's pretty great (he kisses Jess sweetly)

Jess: (grabbing Nicks Hand) Alright let's go explore the ship!

Nick: OK lead the way beautiful

:Boat deck:

(Nick and Jess walk hand in hand)

Jess: (acting like a kid on Christmas) Oh this is so cool! Nick Isn't this just the coolest.

Nick: (laughing because he's finding this adorable) Yeah Jess it's definitely cool.

Jess: I missed this

Nick: What?

Jess: Us just having fun together

Nick: Me too, but that's what this trip is about we're going to have fun as friends who happen to also be lovers (he said winking at her)

Jess: (Jess just laughed and then kissed him) Alright lover boy let's go get some dinner

Nick: I could eat!

:Dining hall:

(Nick and Jess are sitting at a table in the crowded dining hall they've finished eating)

Jess: so this boats going to be at sea for 3 days before we get to Hawaii.

Nick: Really? Why does it take so long?

Jess: (Jess adopting a slightly annoyed tone) Nick The ocean is huge it takes awhile to get there.

Nick: (rolling his eyes) Geeze Jess I was just asking.

Jess: Oh No we're doing it again.

Nick: What

Jess: fighting over something stupid

Nick: Good catch Jess. You do realize we can't always agree on everything and I will occasionally say something you think is dumb and you will say something sorry, but that I think is dumb this is just called life!

Jess: You're right. We just have to work a bit on our reactions. We can't always control the situation, but we can always control how we react to the situation. That's what we need to work on.

Nick: Nice saying did you read that somewhere.

Jess: don't really remember.

:Day 2 back in Nick and Jess' Room:

(it's morning the sun is shining through the tiny window Nick and Jess are asleep wrapped in each other's arms)

Jess: (wakes up and looks lovingly at Nick as she strokes his cheek)

Nick: (At the feel of her touch Nick wakes up with a smile) Good morning (he says kissing her.)

Jess: Last night Nick. A+ performance (she winks at him)

Nick: Well thank you, you did pretty good yourself.

Jess: Pretty good?

Nick: You know what I mean.

Jess: (Jess just laughed) Ok well then I guess we have to give it another go

Nick: you will get no arguments from me

(They embrace in a passionate kiss)

:A few hours later still in their room:

(Nick is sleeping Jess is standing on the side of the bed getting dressed Nick begins to stir)

Jess: Nick lets go do something it's already noon we missed breakfast

Nick: I can think of "Something" we could do

Jess: (blushing slightly) plenty of time for that pal we didn't pay all this money for the cruise to stay in our room.

Nick: Maybe you didn't (he winks at her)

Jess: (throwing Nicks Pants at him) Get Up lets go lots to do.

Nick: Ok Ok, what's on the agenda for today?

Jess: Well there is a Rock climbing wall I thought we could try

Nick: (giving her a look that says "seriously") Jessica in all the time you've known me have you ever imagined I would be someone who would want to try a rock climbing wall?

Jess: Yeah I know, but I thought maybe you'd try it for me (giving him a pleading look like a kid asking to go out for ice cream)

Nick: (With a sigh of defeat realizing he's not going to win this one) Ok Jess if you insist we can give it a try.

Jess: Yay thank you Nick you are not going to regret this.

Nick: Um..Yeah ..OK

:Cut to rock climbing wall:

(Nick and Jess are standing at the bottom of the wall suited up and ready to climb. Jess is looking enthusiastic and Nick is looking a bit disgruntled with a slight turtle face, but the moment Jess looks at him his Turtle face frown turns into a smile)

Jess: This is so great I've always wanted to try this!

Nick: Jess I'm happy to give it a try if it's what you want to do.

Jess: Thanks Nick

Cruise worker: Alright you two start to climb we'll be down here spotting you.

Jess: (Claps her hands in excitement and starts climbing)

Nick: (struggling behind her) Great Idea Jess this is lots of fun (said with great sarcasm)

Jess: (ignoring the implied sarcasm) I know isn't it

(Nick despite himself actually had to admit he was having fun even though he was doing something that could be argued is exercise. At this point it didn't really matter what they were doing as long as they were doing it together)

(Jess reached the top first once at the top you could see the pool and all the people sitting around it)

Jess: (smiling looks down at Nick) It's a great view up here you can see everything on the ship and the ocean for miles it's just gorgeous.

Nick: (reaching the top slightly after her and slightly out of breath he looks around and smiles now looking directly at Jess) Yes it's definitely gorgeous up here (Jess give him a quick kiss and a smile)

Jess: (Jess starts looking around again now looking at something in the distance) WHAT THE?

Nick: (Nick not seeing what she's looking at straining to see) What, What is it Jess?

(Jess just points at a set of lounge chairs around the pool)

Nick: OH MY GOD…. SCHMIDT!

Jess: What the Hell is he doing here?

Nick: Dammed if I know, but we're sure all hell going to find out (Nick Propels down the wall as if he were a pro Jess right behind him)

Jess: Schmidt is not ruining this trip for us!

Nick: Oh hell no he's not I'm going to beat his ass

Jess: Me to let's go get him

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

(This cruise was meant to be a getaway for Nick and Jess. A time for them to leave everything behind. Including and especially their roommates. They had spent one and half days happily reconnecting and were expecting to spend 8 and half more So What was he doing here! After Nick had emphasized to him how important this trip was to him and Jess and he'd thought that Schmidt had understood that, but apparently he was wrong because there he was lounging by the pool in his Speedo drinking a mojito relaxing and seeming to have the time of his life)

(Nick and Jess having quickly ditched their rock climbing wall gear were now running full speed ahead towards the pool deck)

Nick: (now about 20 feet from Schmidt jess right behind him) SCHMIDT!

Schmidt: (wearing his biggest Schmidt grin, but also knowing he's now busted) Oh Hey Guys, What are you doing here?

Jess: (now practically yelling) WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? (Nick stood next to her with an angry turtle face and arms crossed shaking his head in anger)

Schmidt: Oh You know just enjoying my vacation.

Nick: (Voice raised) AND WHY IS THAT VACATION ON THE SAME CRUISE SHIP THAT WE (gesturing to himself and Jess)ARE ON!

Jess: (calming down just slightly) Yeah! And how did you get on here anyway?

Schmidt: Same way you did at the Cruise Port! Duh!

Nick: We didn't see you!

Schmidt: It's a big ship Nicholas! (wearing a snide smile and shaking his head ever so slightly up and down) besides I didn't know this was the same cruise!

Jess: Oh So you just (using literal air quotes) "Happened" to take a cruise on the same day as us going to the same location?

Schmidt: Yeah that sounds about right.

(Nick now fuming grabbed Schmidt who was now standing by the arm and pulled him off to the side putting a finger in the air to jess indicating just a minute)

Nick: (through gritted teeth) Schmidt! What the hell are you doing here seriously we talked about this! You agreed that it was a good idea for me and Jess to get away for awhile.

Schmidt: yeah I know, but I thought it's such a big cruise ship I figured you wouldn't even notice us.

Jess: (who didn't stay put and had been standing behind them hearing everything) WHAT DO YOU MEAN US?

Schmidt: Oh yeah well… (back pedaling) well I um… you know I didn't want come on this trip by myself.

Nick:(spotting Winston at the bar) Winston! You brought Winston?

Winston: (Who now realizes he's been spotted, his eyes grow he walks over to where Schmidt, Nick, and Jess are standing) Hey Guys! What's happening?

Nick: Winston you of all people? I thought you'd understand why are you here?

Jess: Yeah Winston and your explanation better be good.

Winston: Well let me start off by saying that I am sorry. I didn't want to intrude on your trip, but that Schmidt offered me this trip and who am I the currently unemployed Winston Bishop to turn down a free cruise!...Schmidt offered to pay…so..I…um..offered to accept! Besides it's not just me Coach and Cece are here too

Jess: Cece's Here! Seriously!

:Flash back to the loft one day before the cruise Nick and Jess are not at home ,but Winston and Coach are sitting in the kitchen Cece had come over to check up on Jess since Jess had been too preoccupied to call her and tell her what happened with Nick she has since been informed.:

(Schmidt walks out of his new room/Jess' old room very excited sporting a huge grin on his face he walks up to the other three who are hanging out in the kitchen)

Schmidt: Guess What I just did online!

Coach: (with a look of disgust) eew I don't care

Schmidt: (rolls his eyes) You didn't even hear what it was.

Cece: Alright Schmidt I give what is it?

Schmidt: Well Cecelia you will be very happy to know That I have booked all of us passage on a Hawaiian cruise!

Winston: I'm sorry what?

Schmidt: Yeah Winston, You, Me, Coach and Cece I've bought us all tickets for a Hawaiian cruise.

Coach: Wow Really? That's awesome Thanks.

Cece: Wait a minute Schmidt first How? When? And Why?

Schmidt Well How is I just went online and bought them, When is we are leaving tomorrow and why is because we could all use a vacation.

Cece: Um tomorrow? I have a job Schmidt

Schmidt: Cece you currently work at Clydes I'm sure they can get by without you for ten days.

Cece: (looking like yeah you have a point) Well Schmidt this is very strange, but also very generous so thank you.

Schmidt: You are welcome it's going to be fun

Winston: Schmidt this wouldn't happen to be the same cruise that Nick and Jess are taking would it? Because They made it very clear that they wanted to be alone.

Schmidt: Well Winston, Yes it is the same cruise, but I know that they were just kidding why wouldn't they want the whole gang there!

Winston: Because they almost broke up they wanted to get away from everyone and work on their relationship.

Cece: Oh No Schmidt seriously? If I go on that cruise Jess is going to kill me.

Schmidt: relax they are going to change their minds just wait and see.

Coach: I really don't think so Nick talked to me about this too he made it pretty clear.

Schmidt: Ok Fine maybe right now they don't want us on their cruise, but they will change their minds. Even if they don't the ship is HUGE there is no way we will even run into each other if we don't want to. Besides I just borrowed some money from my 401k to pay for this and there are no refunds on the cruise tickets.

Cece: (sighing) OK Schmidt I'll go, but you have to promise me we will stay away from Nick and Jess so they can have their space whatever side of the ship they are on we will be on the opposite.

Schmidt: Deal we won't even tell them we are going

(Coach and Winston nod in reluctant agreement)

:Flash back to the morning of the Cruise. Nick and Jess have just said their goodbyes to Schmidt, Winston and Coach:

(Winston ran to the window after they left the loft and was watching for them to get in Nick's car parked within site and leave)

Winston: (about 5 minutes have passed) Alright they are in the car and pulling away from the curb.

Schmidt: Fantastic let's go guys We are picking up Cece on the way.

(Coach, Winston and Schmidt have each ran to their respective rooms and grabbed their suitcases)

Winston: We have to quick drop Ferguson off with Bertie she's watching him for me.

Schmidt: Ok fine get the filthy creature and let's go (Winston ran off to grab Ferguson)

:Back to the current time back on the Cruise Nick, Jess, Winston and Schmidt are all standing near the pool:

Jess: Ugh Schmidt Seriously! You've done some pretty douchey things, but I think this takes the cake this is big time jar like times a thousand.

(Coach and Cece have Sheepishly walked up behind everyone)

Cece: hi Jess!

Jess: Don't you Hi Jess me Cece

Cece: Jess I'm So So Sorry, it's just it was a free cruise! How could I turn that down

Jess: it's easy you go like this you shape your lips and say these words "Schmidt NO!"

Cece: I know, I know again I'm really sorry, but I genuinely thought since the boat was so big you'd never see us.

Coach: yeah Jess don't get mad at Cece get mad at Schmidt some more.

Jess: Coach I'm mad at all of you!

Nick: Seriously How could you guys do this?

Schmidt: Last time I checked you two did not own this boat nor do you own the sea!

(Coach, Winston and Cece all have looks of guilt feelings)

Winston: I'm sorry Nick again free cruise hard to turn that down, big ship we will stay away.

Nick: (storming off) UNBELIEVABLE!

(Jess just shakes her head at them and then runs to catch up with Nick who puts his hand back to catch hers they storm off together)

Coach: Great plan Schmidt now they're mad at us what are you going to do about it?

Schmidt: Nothing they don't own the boat we can go where we want

Winston: I knew this was a bad idea, but I went along with it anyway

(Cece starts walking in the direction that Nick and Jess went she's soon followed by Winston and Coach)

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

(Nick and Jess had planned to take this time to work on their relationship, but Schmidt and the others had other plans)

(Nick and Jess have just stormed off rounding the corner the pause to regain their composure)

Nick: (Nick leans against the wall and crosses his arms in anger) Jess this is mess what are we going to do?

Jess: (mirroring Nick's stance standing immediately beside him arms touching, but both still have crossed arms) I don't know this is so infuriating!

Nick: We are NOT letting Schmidt ruin this for us!

Jess: I agree, but what are we going to do about this we're at sea?

Nick: we'll avoid them

::Just then Cece, Coach and Winston catch up to them::

Cece: Jess I'm so sorry seriously obviously we didn't think this through.

Coach: Yeah we're really sorry

Winston: Yes truly so sorry this'll teach us to go along with one of Schmidt's dumb ideas.

Nick: (Uncrossing his arms and catching Jess' hand as his fell) Ugh We are not ready to talk to you guys yet.

Jess: Yeah get lost we're mad

Cece: Really? We said we're sorry

Jess: (rolling her eyes) UGH come on Nick lets go (she tugs him along by the hand)

Nick: (he just glares at them as they walk away).

(Nick and Jess have disappeared around the corner)

Cece: You guys this is Bad this is like the time I told Jess I went to see Parent Trap with Jessica P! This is Bad! She is so mad at me

Coach: She's mad at all of us

Cece: I don't care if she's mad at you guys I just care if she's mad at ME! And you guys are going to help fix this.

(Jess and Nick have arrived back at their room)

Nick: Schmidt..Ugh why can't he just butt out of things.

Jess: He's Your friend you know (in an accusatory tone)

Nick: What?

Jess: Yeah maybe if you didn't have such a douche of a friend

Nick: Jess are you seriously somehow blaming ME for this?

Jess: Well not exactly ,but it's sort of your fault?

Nick: (now getting angry) Seriously Jess I can't believe you right now your Friend Cece is here too

Jess: well…I…(she sighs) Well I'm just mad right now the fingers got to be pointed somewhere

Nick: Well Jess I don't know we were having a good time now (he throws up his hands and drops them in defeat)

Jess: Listen Nick I…I just need to take a walk

Nick: Ok lets go take a walk

Jess: No by myself I need to clear my head

(Jess leaves the room leaving a bewildered Nick sitting on the bed)

(Jess isn't really mad at Nick she's mad at the situation she's mad at herself for taking it out on Nick she's mad at Schmidt for being a douche she's mad that these ridiculous situations keep happening she's mad because she really doesn't know what to do about it. )

(Jess wanders until she finds the ships bar she pulls herself up to the bar)

Bartender: Can I get you a drink

Jess: Whiskey Straight up

Bartender(sliding her the drink and walking away): Here you go

Jess: (Takes a Sip):PSSSSTTT (she spits it out and makes a face)

Melba: (laughing) Not your thing?

(Jess looks over to see an older lady probably around 70 sitting two stools over)

Jess: (laughing a bit at herself) Yeah I guess not really

Melba: Hi I'm Melba

Jess: I'm Jess

Melba: Cruising alone?

Jess: No I'm here with my boyfriend (then rolling her eyes) and some friends

Melba: having man troubles?

Jess: No ..well..not really…sort of..why would you think that

Melba: I've been there sweet heart happy people don't walk up to the bar by themselves and order a whiskey plus the scowl on your face as you walked in kind of gave it away.

Jess: Ha well kind of me and my boyfriend broke up last week then got back together and decided to work on our relationship on this cruise

Melba: Ah and it's not going so well

Jess: Well it was going pretty good at first we were starting to make some progress or I thought we were and then

Melba: What happened?

(Jess explained how their friends had shown up and what had happened earlier)

Melba: (actually quite amused by all this) That Schmidt guy sounds like a real piece of work. You say he's your roommate?

Jess: Yeah he's Nick and I's roommate

Melba: So you and your boyfriend live with this Schmidt guy?

Jess: Yep and two other guys Winston and Coach

Melba: Wait so you and your boyfriend live with 3 other men in an Apartment? Ha No wonder you guys are stressed and you poor thing living with 4 men oh I can only imagine the dirty bathroom.

Jess: (laughing) Yeah it can get pretty gross Schmidt is actually pretty clean though and he does most of the cleaning

Melba: How do you breathe in that situation sounds like there are people everywhere I think I'd go nuts?

Melba: Why did you and your boyfriend move into such a crazy place?

Jess: Well he lived there first and I needed a place to live so I found this add on Craiglist it was only 3 guys then

Melba: Wow so you fell for your roommate

Jess: (smiling) Oh boy did I(she starts to daydream a bit) I'm sorry I'm talking your ear off I don't need to bug you with my problems

Melba: Hey I asked you sweetie I'm an old lady and I AM on this cruise by myself it's nice to have someone to talk to

Jess: Oh OK well then I'm happy to talk to you

Melba: me too to you I vacation alone all the time I lost my husband a few years ago and decided to start travelling

Jess: I'm sorry about your husband

Melba: don't be he was kind of an ass (she laughs)

Jess: Um Oh

Melba: (laughing some more) I'm kidding he was an ass, but he was my ass no seriously he was a bit stubborn, but he was also the love of my life and he would have gone to the ends of the earth for me and I for him.

Jess: Wow that's amazing

Melba: yeah it was pretty great.

Jess: Did you ever live with your husband and a bunch of roommates

Melba: Um No I don't think that would have worked very well hard enough being with one person let alone 4

Jess: you're telling me

Melba: Have you ever thought of moving out of this apartment?

Jess: No I don't want to break up with my boyfriend I thought I could, but I can't leave him

Melba: Who said anything about leaving him take him with you go live somewhere just the two of you

Jess: (looking like a huge light bulb just went off over her head) Huh?...Huh? I guess I hadn't thought of that well not seriously anyway

Melba: something to think about sounds like most of your problems have to do with too many people in a small space

Jess: (throws back the Whiskey) Thanks Melba you've really given me something to think about I think I need to go talk to Nick

Melba: No problem happy to help I'll be around if you want to chat some more.

Jess: Thanks hey I'll see you around (she leaves the bar smiling.

(Jess walks towards her room she slowly opens the door expecting to see Nick still in there he's not the room is empty and quiet she walks over to the bed to find a note from nick)

Note: Jess I want you to have all the space you need I've went to talk to the guys come find me when you're ready –Nick

…..To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

(Authors Note: This Chapter is very Short it's getting somewhere I promise and it will be wrapped up soon as I do not like to leave things unfinished)

(Meanwhile)

::Back in Nick and Jess' Room on the ship::

Nick sat on the bed dumbfounded after Jess had said she needed to go take a walk by herself. He sat there for a good 5 minutes with his hands on his head just staring down at his feet. Why did this keep happening? Nick knew that he loved Jess and that he wanted to be with her no matter what, but he also knew something had to change. He needed to talk to someone even though he was pissed at them he needed to talk to Winston and Coach NOT Schmidt he wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Nick left Jess a note and set off to find the guys.

It didn't take long for him to track them down Coach, Winston and Cece were sitting on some couches in a lobby on the way back to the pool they stood up when they saw Nick.

Winston: Nick! Hi!

Nick: (looking clearly upset): Hey

Coach: Hey Nick

Cece: Nick

Nick: Hey guys

::the others could tell he was still mad, but clearly needed to talk::

Nick: Jess just walked off she said she needed to be alone

Winston: What happened?

Nick: (rolling his eyes) YOU GUYS SHOWED UP!

Winston: we know, but you guys marched off in such a united front what happened after that?

Nick: Well we got back to our room and Jess freaked out again and started yelling at me saying Schmidt was "MY" friend and then she said he needed to take a walk alone

Cece: Come on Nick its Jess It'll be fine

Nick: She seemed really angry, guys I'm not sure her going off to think on her own bodes well for me the whole reason we broke up is because she thought we wanted different things, but the truth is we don't! I want kids!, I want to get Married! And I want to do all those things with Jess! I mean maybe not "Right Now" but I do want them and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I just don't want her wandering off and starting to question that, guys how do I fix this?

Winston: First of all you don't need to "fix" anything it's not your fault we came on the boat we can talk to her about that if you want didn't you guys already work out the other issues isn't that why you are on the cruise in the first place?

Nick: You're right I've just got to find her

Cece: We'll help you look lets go


End file.
